Sun Hits The Sky
by DanieWinchester
Summary: I was just on my way to work and assumed that the blue booth on the side of the road was yet another portajohn belonging to the construction crew. Little did I know...


Sun Hits The Sky

Disclaimer: Look considering that that Doctor Who has been around a great many number of years before I was born it is pretty safe to say I do not own anything. And though I pride myself on musical genius I did not write any of the songs featured in the story. The only thing I can claim ownership of is my obsession, my life which inspired this fic, and of course my lusty thoughts for The Doc.

Summary: The Doctor has experienced many strange and mysterious things in the past 900 years but none more frightening and aggravating then a perpetually bored and sarcastic American.

Rating: T

A/N: So, this is basically a sister fic to _Welcome to Paradise_ a Supernatural fic written by my counterpart Ty3. The idea basically came to her while reading a number of different fanfictions in which authors like ourselves have desperately struggled to add a strong, female character into the lives of the Winchesters. Well, long story short Ty decided why create a new character when she would do just fine? Prompting me to wonder what it would be like to spend a day in my fandom _Doctor Who_, it would probably be a bit like this… (Oh, and do read _Welcome to Paradise_ because a fic crossover is on its way.)

**Chapter One: Miniature Disasters**

_I don't want to be second best  
Don't want to stand in line  
Don't want to fall behind  
Don't want to get caught out  
Don't want to do without  
And the lesson I must learn  
Is that I've got to wait my turn_

"Bloody spacking cripes!" The words were loud and defined, anger and annoyance dripping from them with just a hint of disdain.

"How many times?" Cade asked herself, "How many times do I have to tell them?" She asked no one in particular.

Jarod, her silver Dell laptop bleeped in annoyance as the _Firefox_ download queue shutdown at eight-five percent. She glanced over at the bottom right corner towards the little icon that now confirmed her suspicions that someone had made the brilliant decision to turn of the wireless Internet access that ran through the house. This was of course despite the fact that Cade had repeatedly lectured her parents on the fact that it was unnecessary to discount the wireless router when shutting down the office computers across the house. Did they listen? Never, that would be too easy Cade supposed. It was rather irritating feeling like the only human being with half a brain occupying the house. It was even more aggravating when the evidence confirmed that there was just no other explanation.

Cade kicked off her comforter and placed to pale legs on the ground. Her family members often mocked her milky white skin with jabs comparing her legs to a flashlight or by informing her that if she were to step outside she may just burst in flames. It wasn't really her fault she was naturally pale. It didn't help that this particular summer she had committed herself to working as a graphic designer fulltime at a publishing company in their hypothermia inducing chamber they foolishly choose to refer to as an office. The only sunlight the office allowed her to see was the persistent luminosity which desperately tried to penetrate the always drawn shades of the office window, only to be attacked viciously by the harsh florescent light of the halogen tubes which cast an unflattering white glare on the monitors making it even harder to spend eight hours staring at them.

It was really no wonder that Cade was as blind as she was, she wouldn't be shocked if the next time she went to retrieve her glasses prescription it would read "Stevie Wonder" on the box. Worst yet the office was in Sun City a retirement community in Sun City you had to be over fifty-five to reside in. For some reason everyone in the area seemed grow more and more translucent as they age in the town. Cade didn't fear much but she definitely feared the deterioration and eventual translucency that could only be attributed to age. That however, had nothing to do with her current lack of Internet problem so she gave her head a soft shake to clear it and groped her way towards the door.

Cade was a firm believer in the philosophy that the carpet area of the bedroom was in fact the largest closet space of the house cleverly disguised as the floor. Much to her parents chagrin. Right now she somewhat was inclined to share their aggravation as she made the attempt to navigate the littered floor. Of course, at twenty years old, the fact that Cade stilled lived at home was one of constant anguish. It wasn't that she didn't like her parents, quite the opposite in fact, her mother had been her best friend her entire life. After her parents divorced it was always her and her mom. Not that her dad was out of the picture they spoke and visited regularly but he moved back to his hometown in California when she was about five making theirs a long distance relationship. No, Cade's real problem with the fact that she was twenty and still living at home was that more than ever in her life she wanted to be elsewhere. She wanted to travel, see the world, keep moving, but instead she was stationary, stagnant. She was stuck in a horribly tedious job she despised with nothing more than a computer, television, and her imagination to craft the exhilarating existence she dreamed of.

Eventually Cade's hand brushed over the door handle and she carefully navigated the hall to the kitchen, from there she quietly unlocked and pried open the door to the garage. Flipping on the light switch she strode quickly to home office on the opposite side of the two-car and entered. With an exaggerated sigh she reconnected the wireless router that set on her mother's desk. Cade then quietly retraced her steps back to her room.

Upon return she glanced at her cell phone lying on the floor on the charger it read 10:45. She had hoped that maybe there would be a call. Her best friend Ty had a habit of calling late at night due to the duos insomnia. However, Ty had been rather AWOL recently and the phone simply confirmed that not even Ty had made an attempt to contact her. With another sigh this time of resounding defeat she reestablished the connection to the La Femme Nikita episode she was BitTorrenting, climbed back into bed, and closed her eyes. Lying in the darkness she knew so well.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP!

"NooooOO!" Cade sat up wildly nearly loosing her balance and falling out of her bed. She had just had the most thrilling dream about metal rubbish bins that were chasing her around trying to kill her. Now, that she had woken Cade realized how truly outrageously inane the dream had been. Who was afraid of a rubbish bin? She thought it particularly odd when they began to beep at her much in the persistent way of an alarm clock. Surly, beeping was not the most effective way to strike fear in someone's heart Cade would have suggested yelling a phrase. Something like, 'We're going to kill you!' No, that was too clichéd maybe just a single word like eradicate, annihilate, or something of the sort. Eventually she realized it really was an alarm clock and that against all wishing the world did not end in the middle of the night and she would have to face another tedious day.

Cade followed her normal morning routine; she showered, then dressed and put on her makeup to La Femme Nikita episode she has downloaded the night before. Fully clothed and her blonde streaked but unmistakably brunette hair brushed into a messy pony tale she then she got in her white Chevy Caviler which was easily identified by the Darth Vader and Tinkerbelle window clings along with the 'My other transport is the Millennium Falcon' bumper sticker and drove the fifteen minutes to work singing random embarrassing British pop music at the top of her lungs the whole way.

Pulling into the parking lot and turning off the engine she concluded her trip with her instinctual evil glare towards the building.

"Well," she said out loud to herself, "Let's go waste another eight hours of my life."

Cade sometimes had an exceptional eye for knowing when something was out of place or wrong. In fact, her "spidey sense" as she referred to it was uncanny most of the time. Although, today she must not have been on her game or she would have noticed passing the bright blue police box in the far end of the parking lot and would have thought, 'Huh, that is odd, that's never been there before' or maybe 'A police box, what in God's green earth is that?' Instead, she carried on a conversation with herself about how amazing it had been being an Egyptian Pharaoh and how she missed it terribly. Cade had never been to Egypt. It would have surprised Cade even further to discover that in the next forty seven minutes the fate of the planet would be in her hands. If she had known she probably would have said something along the lines of 'Jebus Mulder' or 'Well, should I get a towel?' Instead she pushed open the door to the office made a direct beeline to her desk and threw herself into her chair in a very un-heroic way.

At the same time Cade pulled in the parking lot of a certain publishing company and parked her car a battle for the Earth raged on. In an adjacent street which had been blocked off for construction an odd man in a pin-striped suit ran down the street. The cordoning of the street was due to the county having finally decided to put in a traffic light at the intersection. Due to the fact that once a person reaches the age of fifty-five they loose all ability to see a large red sign which reads stop, follow the instruction, and have enough brain cells still properly functioning to determine in which order to proceed.

At 900 plus years old well above the fifty-five plus years of the motorists, it was only fitting that The Doctor had no intention of stopping. He legged it as fast as he could down the street chasing his now escaping foe.

"Oy!" He shouted after it, "You come back here."

With an afterthought he added, "Please?"

The alien disregarded his manners and kept moving rapidly down the street.

The Doctor supposed that he had faced far scarier villains in the past. Compared to this current rival creatures like the Slytheen or the disgusting creature from its sister planet Klomp looked positively terrifying, in fact years back he had actually be attacked by a creature composed of seaweed and that was actually far less embarrassing than this. However, it was his self imposed duty to protect the earth and if it were being threatened by an alien from the planet Ratadenta so be it. Even if an inhabitant of Ratadenta happened to resemble a puppy. A mutated puppy, but puppy none the less, the greatest torment for The Doctor was it really was cute but he also was smart enough to know that this was a Ratadenta's best defense. Ratadenta's were notorious for over throwing planets simply by being so adorable that the citizens of the invaded planet simply refuse to fight back. The problem was if that didn't work a Ratadenta could inject a neurotransmitter into the nearest living creature and use it to control the unwilling host's actions. This was why The Doctor was running down the street of a retirement community chasing a puppy. Oh, if Rose Tyler could only see him now she would have thought that this was hilarious.

'Fantastic." Thought The Doctor, 'Why'd you have to go and think of her?'

He mentally chided himself; it still hurt thinking about Rose Tyler his last companion. The two had been so close. Closer then he had ever been to anyone he'd ever known, and now he had lost her. That was his curse to forever wander alone. My lonely Doctor, the Madame De Pompadour once called him. Another woman he'd grown fond of but lost to time. This was the curse of the Timelords to outlive and outlast the lives around them. Much like reality television come to think of it. Or, perhaps Cher, The Doctor was still under the impression that she was not human.

The Doctor was unpleasantly snapped back to reality by the growing stitch in his side. He hadn't done this much running in a while. It was getting a bit ridiculous.

Cade stared at the clock tapping her pen on her front teeth in a steady beat. She had named the pen Rodney at purchasing it, after Rodney McKay from Stargate Atlantis. She wasn't sure why a pen reminded her of McKay, she just knew it did. Perhaps, she simply was a crazy as everyone assumed. Using Rodney to tap out the movement of the second hand she wondered why time moved so slowly. Cade had never been a big fan of time, there was never enough when you truly needed it, like on when watching a great movie or shopping, but it was always painfully slow when stuck at a miserable job or in Mr. Norris' English class.

A male voice calling her name snapped her back to the present and her head jerked up in surprise. Her boss was hovering behind her chair.

"Did you hear me?"

Cade could see his mouth moving but for some reason her brain wasn't deciphering the sounds coming out, she did however manage an obligatory, "Huh?"

Jeff just sighed in annoyance,

"I _said _we will be convening in the conference room at twelve." He repeated.

Cade nodded towards the man. Jeff wasn't old only in his early thirties, one of the few in the office that didn't qualify for AARP. He wasn't a particularly bad boss either; generally lenient assuming you completed your work. Cade was aware it couldn't be easy having her in employ. She spent more time drifting off towards space then actually focusing on anything worthwhile and some daft reason Jeff put up with it. Cade supposed it had to do with the fact that she was probably the only graphic designer within thirty miles of Sun City willing to work for such a small publication and for so little money. Since she was still a student this didn't bother her much.

Cade dragged herself to her feet readjusting her pants and smoothing down her tee-shirt. Luckily, her office had a wonderful lax dress code. The graphic designers had the far back office and few dared to venture towards the room and it seemed a bit superfluous to try and impress the computer monitors for they were quite miserly with the compliments.

Suddenly, Cade had an all too familiar tingle travel through her body she'd only been there an hour and she already had to pee. She had a habit of taking habitual bathroom breaks at work but they were all legitimate. She wasn't sure what about graphic designing made her need to dash out to the loo every five minutes but it probably had to do with boredom. Upon rising she proceeded to the door of the break room. Technically the break room was to be shared by all the office buildings in the complex but her office had commandeered the facility because it was a part of their building. That and the door to outside locked securely from the inside. Cade hadn't been sure why, she wasn't present at the door's installation. Most likely she hadn't even been born yet.

Cade paused at the microwave on top of the aging counter. There was actually two microwaves on the gaudy orange countertop but employees only really used one and one of Cade's greatest pet peeves was when someone used a microwave and stop the process before the counter reached zero and simply left it that way. At the moment the counter window read ":28." Without bothering to stop Cade tapped the Clear button on the bottom of the machine and moved through the narrow room to the large oak door.

The Doctor was getting very agitated he had managed to turn the Ratadenta around in a stroke of luck and get it running back towards where he had parked the Tardis. That was at least a start in the right direction. The misshaped puppy creature was now rounding the corner. It breezed by the large blue box and rushed into the parking complex. The Doctor wondered if the creature had any idea where it was going or whether it was merely operating on instinct. His knowledge of these particular creatures was vague; however he wasn't going to admit that to anyone. Not that anyone was around to ask. He did take a moment to pause and catch his breath leaning onto the hand he planted firmly on his beloved leviathan. His breath slowing gradually he watched the movements of the furry creature it was now dashing towards one of the buildings into a corridor that was a row of shut doors. The Doctor was amazed it was actually backing itself into a corner. This was fantastic. He walked towards the creature that now paused to take in its surroundings. The Doctor couldn't help but smile, this would make the capture far easier, as long as no one…

Right then The Doctor regretted the thought as one of the doors came swinging open and a figure marched out. The Ratadenta to the opportunity to rush past what The Doctor now recognized as a young human female and dart into the room. The human didn't even notice the tiny creature run through her legs she seemed more intent in continuing the conversation she was having with herself.

"Don't shut that door!" The Doctor bellowed as he increased the speed of his gate.

This seemed to wake the young woman up from her day dream she managed a, "What the?" before the man nearly bowled her over.

"I said don't close that door." He repeated slower.

"I wasn't going to," she said, "It locks from the inside."

"What is that room?" The Doctor demanded of the woman who was giving him a most perplexed look.

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh.

"I mean that room, there, that that particular door leads to, what is it?"

The woman brushed her bangs out of her eye and thought a moment, "an office," was the conclusion.

The Doctor reached for the door and pushed it open.

"Are there people in there?" he demanded.

"No, it's full of potatoes, of course there are people in there." the woman through back.

Fantastic, he had to get a sarcastic ape.

Instead of responding he merely grabbed the girl by the arm and began dragging her through the door. Having another pair of hands could be helpful if he was going to get this Ratadenta under control.

Cade was being dragged into the room by the strange man who nearly flattened her into the wall. She tried to pry his hand from her arm. Cade never thought she would be kidnapped in her life. Of course, that was because she pitied her would be captor, but now it all seemed to be happening. She did think it strange that he opt to drag her into her office building, she figured out towards the parking lot would be more effective, but nothing about this man seemed linear. The two reached the second door which led to her office which was perpetually lodged open; it was at this point he spoke again.

"What's your name?"

Cade thought about this. She could give him her real name. A long time ago she and her friend Ty had decided after a five hour philosophy conversation and way too much sugar infused Kool-Aide that one should be able to name themselves. After all, your identity should be yours to create if you truly had freewill and she and her friend had given themselves new monikers. She chose Cade, one because it sounded cool and two, well there wasn't actually a reason two, and it had come down to the fact that it just sounded cool. She had even convinced a lot of people to call her by the name Cade mostly those who had just met her, however a man who seemed to be kidnapping her didn't exactly warrant much of a conventional truth.

"Cade." She said short. "Are you kidnapping me?"

The man pulled a perplexed look onto his attractive face.

"Kidnapping you why would you think that…" he looked down at his hand on her arm. "Oh."

The man let go.

"No, I am not, but I do need your help. See a little fuzzy creature has coming blowing through this room and it is very important that I capture it."

Cade took this in.

"Are you like animal control or something?"

"Or something," was The Doctor's response.

The Doctor was now walking around Cade's office glancing under desks and into small spaces completely ignoring her co-workers that were giving him strange looks. Cade decided to ease their minds,

"He's with animal control."

She wasn't sure if her co-workers believed that or just merely couldn't be bothered to argue. By now the man in the pin striped suit was traveling the length of hallway which led to the conference from and her boss's office. The ad rep who had a desk in the hall looked up from her harlequin romance novel at him.

"Can I help you?"

The Doctor glanced momentarily at her.

"I doubt it."

With this he continued down the hall Cade hurried after him.

By the time she reached her boss Jeff's office she began to hear the sounds of a struggle and was surprised to see what looked like a mutated puppy clamped onto Jeff's leg. He shook it violently to try and detach the creature but it wouldn't give. The man was yelling but she couldn't tell if it was at the creature or Jeff. It was muddled she did begin to make out the conversation.

"You let him go. You do it right now." With this he withdrew a small metal device which looked like a pen from his jacket pocket and he pointed it at the puppy still tearing into Jeff's leg who was howling in pain.

The creature's demeanor changed it withdrew from the man as if frightened by the device. That was silly Cade thought, an animal wouldn't be frightened by a pen. She must have been imaging the look of fear within the creature's eyes.

The man swiftly bent down in an attempt to gather the animal in his arms but was stopped by a blow glancing of his jaw which had been delivered by Jeff, much to Cade's surprise. What the hell?

Jeff seemed possessed as he attacked the man, thrashing about, clawing at his face and upper body.

"Oh brilliant!" Pinstripe Guy managed attempting to deflect the blows.

Cade was confused.

"Jeff," she cried, "Stop it Jeff." She moved in to try and separate the two men. Before she could get close enough Pinstripe Man shouted,

"Stay back, he's being controlled by the Ratadenta."

_The what?_

As if reading her mind the man added.

"The little fluffy dog thing."

The dog? It had caused this ruckus? This was why she was a cat person.

Cade probably should have analyzed that statement further but she wasn't the most logical of beings choosing instead to glance around the office for the whereabouts of the dog. She found it curled up behind a bookcase.

It didn't seem so threatening, there cowering in the corner. It merely seemed scared. She knew scared she spent a lot of time being scared. She moved at it slowly.

"Hello little fellow." She said in a high pitched baby voice, "Who's a good doggy. You are."

The dog cocked its head at the sound of her voice.

Pinstripe man who was still struggling with Jeff just seemed to notice her intentions.

"Don't let it bite you!"

Cade of course had no intention of letting it bite her, she just kept cooing at it. It was working the dog stopped shaking and started moving towards her.

"That's right just come to Cade, its alright I won't hurt you." The animal was at her finger tips. She was about to scoop it up when _blam_ out of no where a Converse sneaker nailed the creature sending it into the wall. It hit with a loud thump and fell unconscious to the floor. Cade was shocked.

"Don't worry its fine." Pinstripe man was now over her shoulder. "Ratadenta's have very high pain tolerance."

"Why would you do that?" Cade demanded whirling around to confront him.

"Do what save your life? That's a good question." He admitted.

"What do you mean _save my life_?" Cade asked confused. Did the animal have rabies or something? It did seem odd and after what it had done to Jeff there must be something wrong with it. Oh God, Jeff. On the floor next to Pinstripe Man was her boss unconscious. What the hell had happened?

"You just kicked a puppy!" was all she could muster.

"Great now I will go down in history as a puppy kicker, just what I needed." The man shook his head. "It isn't a puppy it's an alien that happens to look like a puppy."

"Ok, Agent Mulder." Cade scoffed.

"It's an alien that looks like a puppy and weighs a ton, mind helping me shift this thing out?"

The man was removing his jacket now and with it five years it seemed. Without the full suit the man looked much younger he couldn't be too much older then Cade, probably around ten years older, fifteen at the most. For the first time Cade actually paused to examine the man. The perfectly mused hair that only men seemed to achieve, the pale skin that was spattered with light freckles, the gorgeous brown eyes, the fact that he had an English accent, it was as if someone ripped the page out of her diary of what the perfect man should look like and poof there he was. Of course, Cade didn't keep a diary. If the man were some sort of professional like a lawyer or stock trader her mother would insist she marry him.

"I'm the Doctor by the way." The man held out the free hand not holding his jacket.

Cade shook it in earnest. Bingo.

"Doctor what?" she asked.

"Just the Doctor," was the answer.

The Doctor paused a perplexed look drawing across his handsome features.

"You have a very unusual accent Cade."

Accents had always been a sore subject with Cade one of her numerous quirks so she glared at him.

"You're wearing Chuck Taylor's with a tweed suit, spouting off things about aliens, and I'm unusual?"

At first she thought The Doctor would return an insult but instead his mouth spread into a wide grin and he abandoned the creature on the floor to throw his arms around her.

"Oh, oh that's, that is brilliant." He said shaking her about in a large hug.

This man is an absolute nut job Cade decided. Luckily according to her best friend she was dangerously attracted to crazy.

"Well, I suppose you could help me with this Ratadenta, they may look small but they are annoyingly heavy. I parked right out front." The Doctor said bending down again in Cade's line of vision. Cade silently prayed a breath of thanks to every God she could think of.

"Sure I suppose I could help you get him out to the car."

The Doctor's eyes twinkled in an almost scary excitement.

"Right, my car."


End file.
